Elusive in Twilight
by Diamond118
Summary: Rarity magically transforms herself into a stallion during one of their spell-casting sessions with Twilight. Elusivelight


**Elusive in Twilight**

It was early evening in Twilight's library. Spike was asleep in his bed, and Twilight was finishing up on her studies. Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Twilight, darling? It's me, Rarity," Rarity said from outside. "Can I come in?"

"Door is open, Rarity," Twilight replied. Rarity then magicked the door open.

"Oh, you're early, Rarity," the lavender mare said. "I thought you never came."

"You said that I could come at eight o'clock, dear. In fact, it's only five minutes to the hour."

"Okay, since we're starting earlier than usual, Rarity, we have a couple of spells to try out ourselves for tonight."

"Alright, which one are we going to try first?"

"This." Twilight levitated an open spellbook for Rarity to see.

"What is it?" the dressmaker asked.

"It's a gender-swapping spell," the purple mare answered. "It transforms any pony into the opposite gender for a few hours, although I don't exactly know how long."

"Sounds interesting. Perhaps I could try it out on myself." Twilight placed the book on the desk so Rarity could see the spell better. The white mare closed her eyes and activated her horn to cast it. Twilight watched as a ball of light enveloped her friend's body like a cocoon, which became a great flash. When it was all over, Twilight gaped open mouthed at the result: Rarity's body had just taken the shape of stallion!

"Did it work?" a male voice unknown to Twilight said.

"See for yourself, Rarity," Twilight replied as she magicked a mirror to Rarity.

"Whahaha!" Rarity cried out in joy at the result of the spell. "The spell worked! Even my voice has changed!"

"Whoa, let me see." The lavender mare inspected her friend's body for a moment. "Wow, you really are a stallion, Rare. Now that you're a stallion, I think I'll call you Elusive."

"That's a good name, although the spell is only temporary," Rarity - who, for the time being, is dubbed Elusive - reassured Twilight.

"Ooh, looks like somepony's got an erection going on," Twilight said as she pointed to the hard-on between the white colt's legs.

"I can see that," Elusive said, staring at his new member. "How are we going to get rid of it?"

"Well, since you're a colt now, let's do some real special tests," Twilight said as she approached him seductively.

"How are we going to do tha-AAAH!" Elusive was cut off as Twilight started to suck on his colthood. The ivory stallion moaned as the violet unicorn performed her fellatio magic on him.

"T-Twilight, if you keep doing this, I'm going to-"

"Hold that thought, Elusive," Twilight told the white colt once she stopped. She then plopped herself in bed and started to spread her haunches. "Come on and stick it in, big boy, because this candy vag won't rut itself!"

"Alright, Twilight," Elusive said as he joined her in bed. He had no problem finding the purple pony's slit. He then pushed himself into his lover's marehood; her vaginal walls tightened around his member. He slid in and out of her slowly at first, but Elusive gained some momentum in due time.

"Mmm, Twilight, you're so tight," the colt said as he thrust in and out of Twilight's pussy.

"Oh, yeah, Elusive," Twilight moaned. "Keep rutting me with your colthood!" The lavender unicorn moaned and panted wildly as her partner impaled her vagina furiously. She then wrapped her rear legs around his waist, bringing his body closer to hers. Soon, Elusive's thrusts became faster and more erratic; Twilight knew that he was nearing orgasm.

"Oh, Celestia, I'm going to cum," she groaned. "Fill my womb with your hot seed!"

"I knew you were going to say that, Twilight, but so am I," the ivory stallion replied. With one final thrust, Elusive shot his warm, sticky load into the violet mare's waiting womb. As soon as he pulled out of her now oozing slit, the marshmallow white colt collapsed on his back right next to Twilight.

"So, Rarity," Twilight said after she collected herself, "what do you think of the gender-swapping spell?"

"It's divine even for my taste, but I have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Did you use any protection while we were doing it?"

"Actually, I did. I used a protection spell to keep me from getting pregnant and having an unwanted foal."

"Oh, that's good to hear."

"Wanna try out another spell?"

"As soon as I turn back into a mare again, I'm good to go."


End file.
